TMNT University
by Shayera Todd Kaplan
Summary: La familia Hamato abre una escuela para jóvenes mutantes, pero... ¿qué pasara si uno de los hermanos llegara a enamorarse? Mientras tanto Fiona Romanova tiene su primer día en la escuela llamada TMNT University... ¿cómo será la reacción de los Hamato ante esta nueva estudiante?- POV Fiona (Summary hecho por Mona Lisa Hamato)
1. La llegada de Fiona Romanova

._._._._._._.

**Capítulo 1:**

**La llegada de Fiona Romanova**

._._._._._._.

_Aburrido_ sería para mí la palabra correcta.

Caminar por las calles de Nueva York para ir una estúpida universidad que mi padre me inscribió sí que era "emocionante". ¿Para que ir a la escuela cuando yo ya sé más que esos idiotas? Pero tampoco por qué él me había puesto en esta universidad si él siempre quiso que yo fuera a la Foot Tech. Que extraño.

Según Agosto, mi mejor amigo, me dijo que la TMNT Universityes una de las mejores instituciones de todo Nueva York, aunque creo que también mejor que la Foot Tech, quien sabe. "_Buenas enseñanzas y buenos maestros, la TMNT University era la mejor para ir ahí._" Creo que era una pequeña oración que Akari, también mi mejor amigo, me había dicho.

Dios, esto apesta…

Y más este estúpido uniforme.

Una falda. Como odio las faldas. Al menos agradezco que pueda traer mis usuales _Converse _negros y mi listón rojo amarrado a mi cuello, supongo que es lo único que me define aquí.

Miré hacía mi pequeña pulsera que tenía ahí unos pequeños sais (que tenía un pequeño listón rojo amarrado ahí) y mi pequeña tortuga de plata; como me encantaba esa pulsera, aunque no tengo ni idea por qué las tortugas me fascinan.

Sigo con la mirada en mi nueva escuela. Estoy tan emocionada de llegar y ser una feliz estudiante ahí. Patético. Hasta siento pena por mí misma.

Desearía haber ido a la Foot Tech con Akari y no estar aquí pudriéndome en una estúpida escuela de mierda. Lo único que pido es que esto termine pronto para poder irme a mi casa.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Era el timbre de la escuela. Estoy cerca. Genial. Las clases ya debieron haber comenzado, que feliz soy…

Cuando llegue ahí, debía admitirlo, el lugar era muy grande. Demasiado pintado de un color blanco y verde. No me dio del todo importancia y seguí con el fin de buscar pronto mi clase.

Si mal no recordaba era el **4B, Física**. Doy un suspiro antes de entrar ahí.

-…

Como odio que todas las miradas estén en mí.

El director me miró seriamente al llegar tarde. Creo que él era el director Splinter Hamato.

-Llega tarde, señorita.- Me dijo, serio.

-No volverá a suceder, señor.- Digo; claramente volverá a suceder.

Vi un lugar al final. Genial, como me encantaban los lugares atrás. Y eso que ni siquiera esto era sarcasmo.

-Bueno, como estaba diciendo, espero que tengan un buen inicio de clases y les deseó mucha suerte.

El profesor, quien era una tortuga de ojos cafés, con una bandana morada en los ojos y una bata científica, se levantó y todas las miradas se fijaron en él. Debía admitirlo, es guapo.

-Bien, chicos, lo primero que haremos es presentarnos. Yo soy el profesor Donatello Hamato y les voy a enseñar **Física**.- Dice él con una pequeña sonrisa.- Ahora vamos a presentarnos. Cuando escuchen su nombre, quiero que se levanten y se pongan en el pizarrón y digan algo sobre ustedes, ¿entendido?- Preguntó el profesor Donatello.

-Sí, profesor.

-Bien.- La tortuga miró hacia su lista y después dijo un nombre.- ¿Afrodita Vásquez?

No presté mucha atención a los nombres. Sólo quería irme a casa.

Saqué de mi mochila un cuaderno de Batman y empecé a dibujar cosas ahí. Traje esta libreta para poder entretenerme en un caso como este, que buena decisión tuve.

-¿Fiona Romanova?

Ahí mi nombre. Era extraño, debía admitirlo. "Romanova" técnicamente era ruso, pero no soy rusa. Sólo es un apellido que tome prestado.

Estuve a punto de levantarme cuando escuche risas burlonas.

Gruñí con molestia y pura rabia. Hijos de su…

-¿Fiona Romanova?- Preguntó el profesor, buscándome con la mirada.

-¿Y quién es esa tal "Fiona Romanova"? ¿Una agente rusa?

Me levanto de un solo golpe y golpeo la pared dando una grieta ahí, todos se callaron al verme. Es momento de hacer mi magia…

-Yo soy Fiona Romanova.- Hablé con veneno en la voz.

Me acerque al pizarrón, sin antes mandarle una mirada de asesina a todos mis compañeros.

-Mi nombre es, como ya saben, increíbles idiotas,- Todos abrieron la boca por el asombro.- es Fiona Romanova. No me digan ningún apodo cariñoso o algo lindo que no va nada con mi estilo. Tengo 16 años, amo las artes marciales, las armas de guerra y las cosas afiladas.- Doy una sonrisa malévola y algunos tragaron saliva ante lo que decía.- Me gusta la música y soy hija única, aunque admito que soy feliz sabiendo que jamás tuve alguna hermana o hermano. Y ya.

Me crucé de brazos y me senté en mi lugar. Noté que alguien me observaba, era ese chico lagartija que creo que se llamaba Benjamín Torres o algo, no sé.

-¿Y tú que miras?- Pregunté, seria y molesta.

Él tragó saliva, volteó su cabeza otro lado.

La clase continuo normal. No prestaba mucha atención, era completamente aburrido prestar atención cuando ni siquiera hacerlo.

Doy otro pequeño bufido, pensando en querer irme. Dios, si Akari o Agosto me vieran…

Sonrío.

Saqué en secreto mi celular y busqué entre mis chats a mi mejor amigo. Hasta que veo el _**Agosto K.**_ ahí y decido saludarlo.

Yo: _**Hola, Ago**_

Esperé a que me responda, creo que tengo una hora de **Física **y no quiero morirme aquí en el aburrimiento, aunque sólo sea una hora.

Entonces noté que tenía un mensaje que me había llegado temprano y ni siquiera había notado que me había llegado. Decía que era de _**Akari Y.**_ Decía:

_**Suerte en tu primer día, preciosa, te espero en el café **__Siete Lunas__** después de tu trabajo. Te quiero, cuídate.**_

Creo que me sonrojé. Aunque yo no era del todo de esas chicas que suspiraban cuando un chico les decía "Te quiero", sabía que Akari sólo me lo decía por qué yo era como una hermanita menor para él. Mi mejor amigo siempre sabía cómo hacer que toda mi seriedad se fuera.

Ligeramente siento que me celular vibra. Agosto me respondió. _Sweet_.

Agosto: _**Hey, Alicia, ¿qué onda?**_

Fruncí el ceño. Aún no entendía por qué Agosto me decía _Alicia_, pero no iba a aburrirme con el profesor Donatello. Le contesté.

Yo: _**Ya te dije que no me dijeras Alicia, Agosto**_

Agosto: _**Lo sé, pero te queda, hermosa**_

Yo: _**¿Eres un idiota, lo sabías?**_

Agosto: _**Sí, pero aun así me amas, ¿no? ;)**_

Sonrío. Él siempre sabe cómo hacerme sonreír. Y eso que él y Akari eran los únicos quienes lo hacían.

Agosto: _**¿Cómo te va en tus clases, Alicia?**_

Yo: _**Aburridas**_

Agosto: _**¿Qué tanto?**_

Yo: _**No te imaginas**_

Sé que Agosto se está riendo donde quiera que esté. Siempre lo hace.

De repente, tocaron la campana. Levanté una ceja, no podía creer que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, y eso que mi conversación con Agosto había sido tan corta.

Yo: _**Adiós, Agosto**_

Agosto: _**Bye, hermosa. Cuídate y suerte :3**_

Guarde mi celular. Miré hacia mi libreta de Batman, estaba ahí escrito mi nombre con mi pluma roja. Fruncí mucho el ceño y arranque el papel, recogí todas mis cosas para luego tirar el papel a la basura. No puedo creer que hiciera eso aunque yo no soy esa chica que decora su propio nombre con estrellitas y unicornios. Qué asco.

Cuando salí del salón, todos me miraban con curiosidad. Supongo que era por qué usaba lentes oscuros para tapar mis ojos, no sé muy bien, pero odiaba mucho las miradas.

Me acerqué a mi casillero, traté de recordar la clave que habría mi casillero que me habían dicho cuando me inscribieron, pero no me acordaba…

Decidí probar con un número al azar. Quien diría que tuve mucho éxito, no pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Súper!

-¿Feliz por qué se abrió tu casillero?

Miré hacia el origen de la voz. Era ese chico llamado Benjamín. Por lo que veía, él trataba de abrir su casillero igual que yo.

-A veces es bueno tener buena memoria fotográfica.- Dije, mirándolo.

-Pues te envidio, yo ni me acuerdo de mi propia clave.- Dice, tratando de abrir su casillero.- ¡Ábrete, maldita cosa!

No pude evitar reír ante sus intentos de abrir su casillero sin mucho éxito. Decidí ayudarlo un poco.

Lo empujé un poco y con mucha facilidad abrí su casillero con mi uña. Admito que me tomó años hacer ese pequeño truco.

-Vaya…- Murmuró el chico, sorprendido.

-¿Sorprendente, verdad? Tardé mucho en hacer eso.- Digo, orgullosa.

-Admito que eso si fue muy genial.- Me sonrió amistosamente.

Sonreí y volví a mi casillero.

-Benjamín, dime Ben.- Él me dio otra sonrisa.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

No comprendí del todo que quería hacer. Ya había dicho mi nombre en la clase del profesor Donatello, no entiendo por qué él quería que me presentara. Supongo que puedo hacer nuevos amigos aquí, aunque fueran pocos pero… no sé.

Correspondí su sonrisa.

-Fiona, dime nada más Fiona.

-¿Qué clases te tocan, Fiona?- Preguntó él, curioso.

-Aquí tienes.- Le dio mi hoja de clases sin ni siquiera mirarlo. El chico lagartija agarró la hoja.

No sé por qué me portaba diferente con él. Usualmente era brusca con todos y era extraño portarse tan bien con alguien. Mi padre decía que no debería confiar fácilmente…

-¡Vaya! ¡Tienes las mismas clases que yo!- Exclamó, sorprendido.

-¿Enserio? Súper.- Dije, cerrando su casillero y mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Vamos a nuestra clase?

Volví a sonreír y seguí al chico lagartija a nuestra siguiente clase. Era tan extraño estar acompañada de alguien que no eran Akari y/o Agosto, supongo que esto se llama _amistad nueva_. Y no sabía por qué… se sentía tan… _bien_ tener una amistad nueva con alguien que apenas conozco en esta escuela. Es decir, cualquiera que me viera tendría miedo de mí, pero al parecer Ben no lo tiene o tal vez sólo quiere estar conmigo para que lo proteja, ni tengo la verdadera razón por lo cual quería él estar conmigo.

Noté que él sonreía un poco. ¿Por qué sonreía? ¿Era por mí o por alguien más? ¿O era por otra cosa?

Recordé que Cory, una compañera de trabajo, siempre me dice que debo ser sociable con los demás y no golpearlos hasta matarlos. Aunque me encantaba hacer eso.

-Dime, Ben, ¿qué te parece esta escuela?- Pregunté, calmada.

-Pues… aburrida.- Genial, alguien que me comprendía.- Fui obligado a venir por parte de mis padres, aunque yo no quería venir.- Este chico me está empezando a agradar.

-Te comprendo, Ben.- Dije, seria.- Mi padre me obliga a venir aunque yo no quiero.

-¿Y tu madre?

Me detuve. _Madre_. Yo tuve una madre hace años, una madre que jamás vi hasta que nací. Mi padre me había dicho que ella era prostituta drogadicta de mierda que ni siquiera quería que yo naciera. También me había dicho que él había hecho todo lo posible para que mi madre cambiara y fuera perfecta para mí, pero ella jamás lo aceptó. Fue una suerte para mí que mi padre abandonara a mi madre para poder estar conmigo y amarme. Fue una verdadera suerte que yo tuviera a mi padre en eso momento, no me imagino estar siendo torturada por esa estúpida perra que debió haber muerto hace mucho.

Le di una mirada asesina aunque no se podía ver por mis lentes. Noté que Ben se ponía pálido.

-Evitemos esa conversación y nos llevaremos bien, ¿okey?- Pregunté con molestia.

-E…Está bien.- Dice, nervioso.

Doy un bufido y sigo caminando.

Sacó mis audífonos y lo pongo en mi celular, decidí escuchar un rato música.

-¿Qué escuchas?

Miré hacia mi teléfono, donde decía que sonaba la de _**Complicated **_de _**Your Favorite Martian**_.

-_**Complicated**_.- Nombro con aburrimiento.- Es una canción muy buena.

-¿Puedo escuchar?

Lo mire con duda. ¿Por qué no?

Me quite el otro audífono y se lo di. Él se lo puso y empezó a escuchar con fascinación la canción.

-Es una muy buena canción, Fiona.- Me dijo, sonriendo.

-Lo sé, es muy pegajosa.- Noté que él empezó a tararear la canción. No pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Tan mal canto, Fiona?- Él sonrió.

-No mucho.

Ambos reímos sin poder evitarlo. Esto me recordaba mucho a las conversaciones que tenía con Akari y Agosto.

Noté que ya casi no había nadie por los pasillos. Al parecer Ben y yo éramos las únicas personas que quedaban ahí.

Vi que había una clase empezando. De repente me dio la curiosidad y me acerqué.

Era la clase de **Arte**, la daba una tortuga demasiado… _atractiva_. Ojos azules, bandana naranja y una sonrisa encantadora… ¿Por qué no puedo evitar dejar de mirar a esa tortuga?

-¡Rápido, Fiona! ¡Se hace tarde!- Exclamó Ben, agarrándome del brazo y jalándome con fuerza.

Abrí los ojos como platos, notando que casi se hacía tarde. Corrí más rápido que Ben, dejándolo atrás.

-¡Espérame, Fiona!- Gritó.

Reí, era divertido ser más rápida que alguien. Me acorde un poco de Agosto que apenas podía alcanzarme.

Le saqué la lengua y llegué rápidamente al gimnasio. Esperé a Ben en la puerta, él estaba sacando y metiendo aire por todo el cansancio que le había hecho pasar. _Sweet_.

-Te veo después.- Le dije, yendo a los probadores de las chicas.

Tal vez… este día no empezó tan malo.

._._._._._._.

**Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo.**

**Quiero agradecerles a estas personas por darme su opinión: **Mona Lisa Hamato, Yinu25, prics17, Luisa-Hamato2, Emily Matt, Hana Skyle

Emily Matt: **Claramente pensaba poner canciones, pero aún no se me ha ocurrido donde podría ponerlos. Luego lo pensaré, es que he estado muy ocupada esta semana. Sorry.**

**¡Saludos y despedidas!**

**Atte.: Shay**


	2. Problemas con todos

._._._._._._.

**Capítulo 2:**

**Problemas con todos**

._._._._._._.

No esperaba para nada que la clase de deportes tenía que usar unos shorts verdes y una camisa blanca. Pensé que sería algo más ligero, no demostrativo.

Me puse al lado de Ben, quien me sonrió amistosamente.

-¿No estás nerviosa?- Me preguntó, curioso.

-¿Nerviosa? ¿Por qué estaría nerviosa?

-Por el entrenador, Fiona.- Dice, mirando a todas partes.

Alcé una ceja, ¿por qué estaría nerviosa por el entrenador?

De repente, las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron. Abrí un poco los ojos al ver el entrenador.

El entrenador era una tortuga de ojos verdes con una bandana roja en los ojos. Él vestía siempre shorts negros con rayas rojas, sin camisa dejando ver sus increíbles músculos (noté que todas las chicas empezaban a babear por él.), unas vendas amarradas hasta sus muñecas que dejaban ver sus dedos y hasta los codos. Su mirada era dura y hacia que todos se pusieran nerviosos. Yo no me sentía nerviosa. Debía admitirlo, era muy guapo.

-Yo soy Rafael Hamato, su entrenador.- Él habló con una sonrisa malvada. Supongo que es el hermano del profesor Donatello.- Ahora, mocosos y hermosas señoritas,- Los chicos tragaron saliva y las chicas dieron risitas. Que estúpido fue eso.- quiero que corran alrededor del gimnasio. 20 vueltas sin parar, el que pare lo volverá a hacer. ¡Ahora!

Todos empezaron a seguir las instrucciones del entrenador. Al igual que yo.

Corrí al lado de Ben, éste volvió a darme una sonrisa amistosa.

Noté que todos nos miraban con diversión y coquetería. También noté que Ben se sonrojaba, tal vez estaban dando una mala idea de nosotros. Tal vez Ben sólo quería ser mi amigo, pero ellos lo estaban mirando de otra manera.

Miré a todos con el rostro ligeramente ceñudo, además de que daba uno que otro bufido demasiado molesto.

-¡Apúrense, mocosos!

Sólo faltaban 3 vueltas para acabar, pero vi que una chica tropezó accidentalmente y, en el proceso, tiró a otras 4 compañeras.

-Ellas lo vuelven a hacer.- Habló el entrenador, cruzándose de brazos.

Hice ojos al cielo. Que patán.

-¡Tú! ¡Chica de lentes!- Gritó el entrenador Rafael, llamando la atención de todos.- ¡Quítatelos!

-¿Y quién me va a obligar? ¿Una tortuga vieja como tú?- Contrataqué con firmeza.

El entrenador Rafael apretó los puños.

-No voy a permitir que una niña como tú me hable así. - Caminó hacia mí y empezó a picarme con el dedo en mi hombro.- ¿Quién te crees que eres?

No tiene idea de quién soy yo. Pero no iba a permitir que una vieja tortuga gruñona me fuera a molestar.

Traté de darle un puñetazo, pero el entrenador detuvo el golpe con su brazo y me dio una patada en el estómago.

Debía admitirlo, eso fue demasiado _genial_.

Él trató de darme otra patada, pero di un salto hacia atrás y lo golpeé con mi pie en la frente. Creo que eso dará un moretón.

Noté que los demás estaban grabando lo sucedido. Apreté los puños.

-¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo?!- Rugí de pura ira, pero esquivé rápidamente una pelota que me había mandado al entrenador Rafael.

Di una voltereta hacia atrás y me puse en posición de ataque, le alcé la mano y le dio señas de que se acercara para pelear, él nada más atinó a gruñir.

-¡Ya basta, Fiona!- Gritó Ben, tomándome por el brazo.

Lo miré con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados, pero luego di un suspiro. Creo que tal vez esto termine mal.

-No volverá a suceder.- Dije, alejándome un poco del entrenador.

El entrenador Rafael abrió un poco los ojos, para luego relajar los músculos y bajar su posición.

-¡Escuchen, señoritas!- Gritó, atrayendo la atención de todos.- ¡Empiecen a estirarse para empezar con quemados!

Después de calentar, todos se dividieron en dos equipos, chicos contra chicas. Los chicos empezaban a tener ventaja de eso, pero eran delicados con las demás chicas, como me enojaba que nada más nos tomaran como seres indefensos.

Vi que a una chica le daban un balonazo en la cara, pobre chica, y eso que tenía ella lentes.

La última que quedo fue… ¿yo? Eso me sorprendía, demasiado. Y de los chicos, solo quedaron cinco, incluido Ben.

-¡Tranquila, agente rusa! ¡No te haremos daño!- Dijo un chico moreno con una sonrisa.

-Claro, será a mí quien harán daño.- Susurré, divertida.

Los chicos sostuvieron firmemente la pelota, mientras me observaban con la intención de intimidarme. Pero ni siquiera pudieron intimidarme para nada. Solo los veía a los chicos tranquilamente.

-Muéstrenme lo mejor que tienen.- Miré a cada uno. Analizando mis posibilidades de ganar… y eran muy grandes.

-Por supuesto, hermosa.- Habló uno de ellos con una sonrisa.

Uno de ellos lanzó la pelota muy rápido. Logré esquivar la pelota con rapidez, y en ese microsegundo la agarre y se la devolví, quien quedó eliminado al instante.

-¡Mierda!- Exclamó el chico, enojado, mientras se iba a las bancas junto con los demás chicos eliminados.

Empecé a reírme ligeramente.

Noté que otro trato de eliminarme lanzando una pelota mientras me estaba riendo. Volteé rápidamente y tomé la pelota mientras se la lanzaba de vuelta, pero esta vez el chico esquivó la pelota.

Agarré otra pelota que estaba al lado mío y se la lancé, le atiné. _Sweet_.

Reí algo divertida.

Dos chicos me lanzaron la pelota al mismo tiempo, tomándome por sorpresa. Esquivé con facilidad uno, pero el otro estuvo a punto de darme si no fuera porque lo esquivé a tiempo.

Di saltos hacia atrás, tomé la pelota y se la lancé a uno de los chicos, atinándole en la parte baja. Creo que le di muy fuerte ya que dio chillido como una nena.

Vi que el entrenador Rafael empezó a reír a ver el dolor del chico, pero después su mirada se dirigió otra vez a mí.

-¿Quién sigue?- Dije, divertida, mirando a los dos chicos restantes con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Ben y el otro chico se miraron por un segundo, aproveché esto para agarrar una pelota y lanzársela. Él volteó y cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

-Eso fue fácil y al mismo tiempo divertido.- Miré, con una sonrisa, a Ben.

El chico lagartija tragó saliva nerviosamente.

-No te preocupes, Ben, trataré de ser dulce.

Agarré una pelota que estaba cerca de mí, para luego apuntar a mi probablemente nuevo amigo.

Lancé la pelota; Ben cerró los ojos. Cuando estuvo de darle en la cara, el timbre sonó.

Di un bufido, pero luego salí corriendo hacia Ben y agarré la pelota a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro y casi hasta la punta de su nariz

-Abre los ojos, Ben.- Dije, alzando una ceja.

Él me obedeció, abrió los ojos. Noté como se ponía muy pálido.

-¿Estas bien, lagartija?- Pregunté.

Ben sólo asintió con lentitud.

-Bien.- Dije, retirando la pelota y poniéndola en el suelo.- Te veo en un rato, Ben.

Fui a los probadores para poder quitarme el uniforme de deportes y así no sentirme_ tan _expuesta.

Las demás chicas se acercaron a mí para luego rodearme entre gritos de admiración y una que otra sonrisa que me hacía tener escalofríos.

-¡Fue increíble, Romanova!

-¡Sí! ¡Tú eres la jefa aquí!

¿_Jefa_?

-¡Venciste a todos tu sola! ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¡Quiero aprender!

Me molestaba mucho cuando decía _Quiero aprender_ en algo que yo hago. Son mis gustos, no los suyos como para copiarme.

-Es algo que aprendí con los años.- Respondí con veneno, solo quería cambiarme ahora.

-¡Pero sigue siendo genial lo que hiciste!

Rodé los ojos, molesta.

-Como sea.

Saqué mi ropa y me cambié con rapidez.

Cuando terminé, salí de ahí ante los gritos de las chicas que decían "_¡Gracias por ganar por nosotras, Romanova!_". Que desesperante era eso.

Vi que Ben me esperaba en la entrada; con una sonrisa en su rostro y un pequeño moretón en la mejilla, me siguió.

-Hola, Fiona.

-Hey, Ben. ¿Y ese moretón?

-Oh, no es nada. Los chicos me dieron un golpe por no haber ganado contra ti.

La rabia me llegó. ¿Cómo esos patanes pudieron haberle hecho eso a Ben? ¡Él no tenía la culpa de no haber ganado contra mí! Bueno, en parte si la es ¡pero eso no es el punto!

-¿**Quién fue**?- Mi voz se escuchó jodidamente peligrosa, como amo hacer ese tipo de voz.

-T…T…Tranquila, Fiona.- Dice, nervioso.- A mí no importa lo que me digan, solo quiero irme y ya.

-Está bien.

Ben y yo seguimos un rato más caminando, esta era la primera vez que alguien que no fuera mi padre me calmara. Se sentía muy… _extraño_. En buena forma, claramente.

Saqué mis audífonos y volví a escuchar música. Le di un audífono a Ben, quien me miró sorprendido y luego me dio una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

Se puso mi audífono. Ambos estábamos en un silencio que, aunque no sabía por qué, me molestaba demasiado. Solo quería establecer una buena conversación con Ben, aunque no sabía cómo iniciarla.

Cerré los ojos un rato, guiándome por la música y mis sentidos superiores. Tanto la música como el caminar hacia que me relajara, algo que no hago mucho. _Relajarme_. Que bien se siente evadir tus propios problemas y poder disfrutar de algo de paz. Aunque no siempre lo disfrutaba gracias a Agosto o Akari, hasta también Cory. Pero, bueno, esta era la escuela, no mi trabajo o algún día de descanso.

-¿Fiona?

-¿Mande?- Pregunté, abriendo los ojos y fijando mi atención a él.

-¿Cómo pudiste escucharme? Tienes tus audífonos puestos.- Dijo, algo sorprendido.

-Bueno, es que tengo buen oído, lagartija.- Dije, guiñándole un ojo.

Ben no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

-Estuviste genial en la clase de **Deportes**, Fiona.- Él me alagó con un pequeño tono de admiración.- ¿Dónde lo aprendiste?

-Bueno. Mi padre sale mucho con viajes de negocios y todo eso, por lo cual le pedí que me inscribiera en diferentes clases que me gustaría hacer en mi tiempo libre, además de que tenía mucho tiempo libre.- Reí un poco.- Pero… bueno, como notas, aquí los resultados.

Ben rió un poco, contagiándome.

-Eso es genial, Fiona. De verdad eres _increíble_.

¿Por qué siento miles de emociones cada vez que alguien me dice "increíble"? Debe ser algo de la niñez o no sé.

Tres chicas se pusieron frente a mí. Una rubia boba, otra pelirroja estúpida y una castaña gruñona. Deben ser algún tipo de _Chicas Divinas_. O yo que sé.

-Pero miren quien es, si es la increíble y admirada Fiona Romanova. Que estúpido nombre te han puesto, perra.- Dijo la rubia.

Me valió madre lo que me decía. Estaba más concentrada en analizar a mis nuevas víctimas el sufrimiento.

Rubia: Líder.

Pelirroja y castaña: Putas.

Sonreí de lado. Presas fáciles.

-Gracias por alago, boca de cerdo.- Reí ante la mirada de furia de la rubia y la de impresión de sus dos amigas.- Es bueno saber que tengo fans.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera?! ¡Tú no eres nadie comparada conmigo!

Ella no tenía _idea quién soy yo_.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, perra.- Digo, acercándome amenazadoramente a la puta rubia.- Aunque no parezca, yo soy mejor que tú y tus putas esclavas. Soy más una mujer que tú que te acuestas hasta con los maestros, yo soy mejor que tú por qué al menos tengo un verdadero amigo que me apoyara y lo tendré en malos momentos.- Sabía que Ben que estaba sonriendo detrás de mí.- Soy mejor que tú por qué al menos yo sé _quiénes _son los que de verdad están solos. En cambios tú solo molestas por creerte _pro _cuando en realidad eres una puta zorra de mierda que es más una prostituta que una adolescente.

La rubia me dio una mirada de pura ira.

Le alcé el dedo y caminé hacía Ben.

-Vaya, Fiona.

-¿De nada?- Reí un poco.

Ben sonrió de lado, pero luego abrió los ojos mientras miraba detrás de mí.

-¡Fiona! ¡Cu…!

Volteé rápidamente y con movimiento que me ensañaron saque el hueso de la chica rubia. La sangre manchó mi rostro y mi cabello, combinando perfectamente con mis mechones.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!- Ella gritó de dolor. Como me daba placer el dolor…

-Más te vale jamás volver a molestarme si no te romperé la cabeza.

La chica asintió rápidamente, sacando lágrimas de sus ojos. Que débil se veía.

La dejé ir y agarré la mano de Ben, jalándole hasta la salida de la escuela.

Ben se sorprendió ante lo que hice, pero no dijo nada. Pero la verdad, no sabía que le había sorprendido…

Salimos de la escuela, aún lo seguía agarrando de la mano y no quería soltarlo.

Lo miré. Su piel estaba toda pálida, sus ojos estaban en un punto no fijo…

-¿Ben…?

Él seguía sin reaccionar. Pensé en cachetearlo, pero eso no ayudaría mucho… aunque valía la pena intentar.

Le di una cachetada que hasta creo que a mí debió haberme dolido.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJO…?!- Me sorprendí ante su vocabulario.

-Sé que querrás que no te lastime o algo, pero, Ben, así soy yo.

-¿C…C…Cómo…?

-Aprendí con los años. Soy técnicamente una _ninja_.

-Genial…

Reí un poco.

-Bueno, creo que este es nuestro adiós, Ben.

-¿Qué…? ¿Por qué…?

-Bueno- Empecé a explicar.-, le rompí un brazo a una chica y le saque el hueso, además de que te secuestre. Supongo que ya estoy expulsada.

-Iré contigo.

¿_Qué_?

-Dudo mucho que me quede ahí, Ben.- Rodé los ojos.- Aunque no me importa mucho.

-No me importa, Fiona. Estaré contigo.

Creo que me _sonrojé_…

-¿A qué te refieres con eso, Ben?

-Dejaré la escuela para estar contigo.

-Pero… tienes familia, Ben…

-Sólo tengo un hermano mayor que ni le valgo nada.- Respondió, sorprendiéndome.

-Bueno… la verdad no tengo idea si mi papá hará que me saquen o no.

-En ese caso, estaré contigo cuando eso pase.

-¿Esa es tu manera de coquetear con una chica?- Sonreí coquetamente.- _Me gusta…_

Ben se sonrojó.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo hasta mañana?

Sonreí de lado.

-Claro, espero que no te moleste lo que cocino.

Ben rió abiertamente.

-Por supuesto que no, Fiona.

-También espero que mi padre no te mate…

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Ahora fue mi turno de reírme de Ben.

._._._._._._.

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Debo agregar dos avisos: Cambie un poco el **_**Prólogo **_**y el primer capi. Es que de repente los estaba leyendo y dije "Debería cambiarlo un poco…". Eh aquí el resultado.**

**Y el segundo es este: decidí también no poner fechas ni horas. Ya que cada vez que lo público un capi, siento que eso paso como que hace años. Espero que entiendan…**

**Quiero agradecerles a estas personas por darme su opinión:**

Mona Lisa Hamato, Luisita Gomez, Luisa-Hamato2, Emily Matt, Hana Skyle y I Love Kittens too

Mona Lisa Hamato: **Bueno, Fiona ya era así. Era muy anti-social, no era muy abierta con las personas.**

Emily Matt: **Gracias por tu sugerencia, amiga mía. Como siempre la tomaré en cuenta.**

**¡Saludos y despedidas!**

**Atte.: Shay**


	3. ¿Amigos? ¿Yo tengo amigos?

._._._._._._.

**Capítulo 3:**

**¿Amigos? ¿Yo tengo amigos?**

._._._._._._.

La noche había caído tan rápido. Lo malo de vivir tan lejos. Bueno, al menos pasamos a comer hace unas horas. Miré a Ben otra vez. Era como la décima vez que lo veo, queriendo saber que él _de verdad _quería ir a mi casa.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto, Fiona?- Preguntó, curioso.

¡Rayos! Es la primera vez que alguien nota mis miradas cautelosas.

-Nada, Ben. Sólo quería verificar de que si no quieres irte ahora.

-Ya te dije, Fiona- Habló con calma.-, estaré contigo siempre.

Creo que me sonrojé porque siento un calor en mis mejillas.

-G…Gracias, Ben.- La primera vez que tartamudeo, ¿qué tendrá Ben de especial como para que yo me comporte así?

-No hay de qué.

Empiezo a sentir algo de nerviosismo, hoy tenía que trabajar y no podía llevar a Ben conmigo. Sería una locura muy grande no ir, no quiero que me castiguen como la _última vez_.

-Espera unos segundos aquí, Ben.- Dije, estando tan cerca de la puerta.- No tardare, ¿okey?

-Okey.

Sonreí un poco, para luego entrar a mi casa. Si es que se le puede llamar casa a una mansión DEMASIADO grande para tan solo dos personas que viven ahí. Hasta parecía un castillo.

Cuando abrí la puerta, Cory me recibió con una mirada ceñuda. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella en mi casa?

-Llegas tarde, Romanova.- Dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y eso que, West?- Pregunté, molesta.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tu padre me pidió que te dijera que hoy no tendrías trabajo esta noche.

_Uf… _eso sí que es suerte.

-¿Y? ¿Por qué sigues aquí?- Mi compañera pelinegra me miró con molestia.

-¿Qué te importa? Mejor me largo de aquí.- Dijo, empujándome un poco y yéndose de mi casa.

Di un suspiro de alivio y abrí la puerta un poco.

Me acerque a donde había dejado a Ben, él seguía esperándome en el mismo lugar.

-Pareces perrito obediente.

Él sonrió de lado con un pequeño rubor.

-Entremos.

Ben se acercó mucho a mí al entrar a mi casa. Se quedó impactado al verla. ¿Quién no se quedaría así?

-Vaya, Fiona, no sabía que eras rica.

Miré a otro lado, topándome con una foto donde mi papá y yo estábamos ahí. Agarré el marco de la foto y la tiré boca abajo delicadamente en la mesita donde estaba.

-¿Fiona?

Miré a Ben.

-Puedes quedarte en la habitación de huéspedes si quieres.- ¡Por supuesto que se había a quedar ahí! ¡Que tonta soné!

-¿Cuál de todas estas puertas?- Rió un poco.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa, sí que él era capaz de hacerme reír.

-¿Te digo la verdad? Me siento libre.- Me dijo.

-¿De qué?

-No sé, creo de no tener que volver a mi casa y ver que mi hermano mayor se esté acostando con alguna chica en esos momentos.

_Al menos tú tienes una vida normal…_

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro.- Dije, subiendo las escaleras que conducirían a mi habitación.

Esta noche se me hizo muy lenta. Había dejado a Ben en la habitación de huéspedes, además de que le dije que mañana arreglaríamos todo.

Me levante de mi cama, usualmente mi cama siempre hacía que olvidara todos mis problemas… pero esto era diferente.

Abrí delicadamente mi puerta, esperando no alertar a nadie (Otra vez soné muy tonta). Cerré la puerta con la misma delicadeza que nunca podría llegar a tener.

-¿Por qué tan despierta, hija mía?

Creo que me dio un ataque. ¡Maldición! ¡Como odiaba que hiciera eso!

-¡Padre! ¡Dios! Que susto me diste.

Rikard Romanova. El jefe de la mafia más poderosa de todo el mundo y un hombre ocupado. Y… mi padre.

Mi padre era diferente, un poco. Fuerte, valiente, decidido y siempre obtenía lo que quería sin importar la situación. Muy pocas veces yo hacía que él sonriera, pero él sólo lo hacía cuando estaba conmigo. Mi padre era de pocas palabras a veces, pero siempre sería amable y dulce conmigo, claramente por ser su hija.

Una vez escuche que le habían dicho _Raidon_. No entendí por qué le dijeron así.

-Lo cual es muy extraño, sabiendo tus habilidades.- Respondió, prendiendo la luz de la cocina. Ni había notado que había llegado hasta ahí.

-Sí, eh, lo siento. Es que estaba _desconectada_.

Mi padre me sonrió un poco.

-¿Por qué trajiste a ese chico?- Preguntó, alzando una ceja y mirándome, como siempre de esa manera tan… él.

-Es un amigo, padre.- Respondí, poniéndome recta como si fuera un soldado.- Se llama Benjamín. Iba conmigo en la escuela, es un amigo.

-¿_Iba_?

-Eh… sí.- Miré a mi padre a los ojos.- Le saqué el hueso a una chica.

-¿Y por qué fue eso, Fiona?

Giré un poco mi cara, molesta. Sonaría como una débil frente a mi padre si decía la razón.

-Respóndeme, hija mía.- Mi padre ordenó, suavemente.

-Porque ella empezó a molestarme.- Susurré, pero sabía que mi padre me había escuchado.

-¿Volviste a tener tus arranques de ira, verdad?

-Casi.- Respondí.- Pero me insulto, ¡y yo claramente no permitiría esa osadía hacía mí! Aunque tal vez admito que la chica no merecía que le arrancara el hueso, no permitiría que una tonta como ella me dijera eso.

Mi padre hacía lo mismo. Matar y torturar. Para ambos, era un increíble placer que compartíamos hacia la muerte de alguien. Y sacar el hueso de la chica me hizo sentir _bien_. Sentí hasta un extraño placer cuando la sangre me manchó.

Mi padre se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi mejilla.

-Esa es mi hija. Ya estoy viendo a toda una mujer crecer tan rápido, y, sobretodo, a la dueña de mi empresa y mundo.

Sonreí. Sabía que él me entendería.

-Pero seguirás yendo a la escuela. Algún empleado mío arreglara todo.

Casi…

Hice una mueca de lado, cruzándome de brazos.

-Okey, padre.- Hice una reverencia y me alejé de ahí.

Cuando llegue a mi habitación, caí con increíble cansancio. Sólo quería dormir y olvidarme de todo.

Alguien tocó mi puerta, ¿quién podría estar molestándome ahora?

Cuando la abrí, me encontré a Ben con sus pantalones de escuela, dejando sus increíbles músculos. No pensé que él tendría, se veía tan _inocente _y _tranquilo _como para tener músculos. Creo que esas camisas arruinan la vista para cualquier mujer para apreciar.

-¿Qué quieres, Ben?

-Sólo me preguntaba qué haremos hoy. Digo, son las 7:30 a.m.- Dijo, sonriéndome.

Creo que mi cara fue todo un poema.

Lo último que recuerdo, además de cerrarle la puerta en la cara de Ben, es que grite "¡_Mierda_!" en voz alta.

Poco después me di un baño rápido, me puse mi uniforme escolar y agarré firmemente mi mochila. Ben me seguía detrás de mí (con mochila, camisa y zapatos) con cara de curiosidad.

-Creí que ya no irías a la escuela.

-No, por supuesto que no, pero creo que mi padre me mata si no voy.

Ben alzó una ceja, confundido.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela, todas las miradas se dirigieron a nosotros. Les di una mirada ceñuda y todos se pusieron pálidos.

-¿Por qué te miran así?- Preguntó Ben, confundido.

-Por algo, Ben.- Susurré, molesta.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra clase de **Historia**, estuve cinco minutos fuera de la puerta. No iba a entrar ni loca.

-Te veo adentro.- Dije, alejándome un poco.

Me alejé demasiado, claramente no pondría en riesgo el futuro y los estudios de Ben. Era mejor que me alejara.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

Una tortuga mayor se puso frente a mí. Creo que era algún maestro. Ojos azules, bandana naranja y sonrisa encantadora… ¿Dónde habré visto a esta tortuga?

-A usted que le interesa.- Respondí fría, no quería estar con nadie.

-Tranquila.- Él me sonrió con dulzura.- Dime, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Alguien te molesto o algo?

Le di una mala mirada, ¿por qué era tan metiche?

-Como dije: a usted que le interesa.

La tortuga dio un suspiro, para luego volver a sonreír un poco.

-Si quieres hablar, sólo tienes que buscarme.

Él se alejó de mí, caminando con paso relajado y tranquilo.

Lo miré unos segundos, después hice una pequeña mueca y me levanté. Quería gritar, decirle que se detuviera, pero…

_Orgullo._

Como odio el orgullo.

Me alejé de ahí, esperando entretenerme con algo o colarme en alguna clase.

Miré hacia la clase de **Ingeniería**, que estaba siendo dada por un cocodrilo gigante con una bata. Me sorprendí, pero no mucho. Bueno, sigo pensando que la escuela es extraña.

Cuando menos lo note, estaba en el gimnasio. En esos momentos, una tortuga igual mayor se encontraba ahí, sosteniendo firmemente un sable de madera y vestido en un traje un poco tradicional, casi como en las prácticas de _kend__ō_. Sólo que usaba una camisa blanca y un par de pantalones azules, además de una bandana azul. Tenía increíbles músculos…

¡¿Qué acaso todo en esta escuela son fuertes o qué?!

Estuve a punto de retirarme, sino fuera por la voz de la tortuga.

-¿Necesitas algo, joven?

Lo miré, después dude un poco, pero luego entré al gimnasio, dejé en suelo mi mochila y me quite mis zapatos.

-Eh, no.- Dije, agarrando silenciosamente un sable de madera y lo oculte detrás de mi espalda.- Sólo quería saber que clase era esta.

-La clase aún no ha empezado. Llegas muy temprano.- Respondió él, sin dejar de hacer sus _katas_.- Pero, respondiendo a la pregunta, esta es la clase de **Kend****ō** y de **Kyuudo**.

-Genial.- Bueno, al menos tenían clases de mi tipo.- ¿Quién es usted, por cierto?

-Soy el SenseiLeonardo, estudiante.- Dijo, sin ni siquiera abrir los ojos.

Sonreí, sacando con cuidado el sable.

-Soy Fiona, gusto en conocerlo, Sensei.- Digo, apuntando mi espada.- Supongo que es todo un placer.

Antes de que pudiera atacarlo, él bloqueó mi ataque con velocidad y me tiró sólo-Dios-sabe-cómo.

Admito que la caída me dolió mucho, solté el sable cuando llegue al piso, alejando mi arma de mí.

-Eres buena, pero no tanto, estudiante.- Dijo el Sensei, mirándome y mostrando unos ojos azules, tendiéndome la mano para levantarme.

Apreté los puños muy furiosa. Odiaba que alguien fuera capaz de vencerme, no se quedara así.

-¡Fiona!- Ben apareció en la puerta, mirándome.- La clase ya comenzó.

Lo miré unos segundos, después me levante sin aceptar la mano y me aleje de ahí.

-Idiota…- Susurré, aun apretando mis puños.

Me puse mis zapatos y agarre mi mochila, yéndome con Ben a la clase de **Historia**.

Cuando llegue, me senté al fondo y en la esquina, espero que nadie se me acerque o los matare…

Bueno, eso ya se pasó un poco. Pero sólo quería estar sola, y con Ben no podía.

Ahora que lo noto, la maestra o profesor aún no ha llegado. Raro.

-¡Hola! ¿Tú eres Fiona?

Una chica de piel en un tono lavanda muy ligero y anormal, tenía los ojos amarillos y de cabello rubio. Me daba una sonrisa que creo que era la primera chica que me sonreía de esa manera.

-Sí, yo soy Fiona, ¿algún problema?- Pregunté, cruzándome de brazos.

-¡Noup!- Ella siguió dándome esa sonrisa.- Yo soy Afrodita, gusto en conocerlos.

Ella me abrazó de sorpresa, abrí los ojos demasiado sorprendida y creo que vi a Ben ponerse muy nervioso.

-¡Me ha encantado lo que le has hecho a Marie y a su grupo!- Exclamó, separándose de mí.

-¿Enserio?- Aún estaba sorprendida.

-¡Sip!- Ella volvió a sonreír.- Has sido muy valiente como para encarar al grupo.

-¿Gracias?- Estaba confundida, ¿esa chica no tenía ni una pizca de miedo hacía mí? Que extraño…

-Por cierto, díganme Dita.- Ella me sonrió ampliamente y miró a Ben.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ben.- Creo que él estaba más sorprendido que yo.

-¡Un gusto!- Ella rió.- ¿No les molesta si me quedo con ustedes?

Ben y yo nos miramos, después la miré con mi actitud fría.

-¿Por qué no estás con alguna amiga tuya o algo así?

La sonrisa empezó a desaparecer, mostrando una mueca de tristeza.

-Yo no tengo… amigas.- Dice, mirando al suelo.- Yo pensaba unirme al grupo de las chicas, pero no me aceptaron. Incluso me llamaron… zorra.- La mirada de Dita se volvió más triste, hasta creo que vi sus ojos cambiar a un color gris. Y yo apreté los puños molesta ante esas chicas que deberían ahora estar muertas.- Y cuando supe lo que hiciste, pensé que tal vez podríamos ser… amigos.

Ben se puso a lado de Dita, poniendo su mano en el hombro de Dita.

-¿Qué dices, Fiona?- Preguntó él, sonriéndome un poco.

Sola. Dita estaba sola. Y tal vez nosotros éramos su última esperanza de no quedarse sola y tener amigos. Dita me recordaba a mí. Un poco. Desde que tengo memoria siempre fui muy solitaria, una que otra vez trate de tener amigas, pero me rechazaban por ser _rara_, hasta que decidí quedarme sola y encerrarme en la oscuridad.

No, no sería como esas chicas que no quisieron a Dita y la vieron como una _loca_.

-Está bien.- Di un suspiro.- Podemos ser amigos nosotros tres.

La cara de Dita se iluminó con mucha felicidad, mostrando sus ojos amarillos y me abrazó con mucha fuerza.

-¡Gracias, Fiona!

-Lamento mucho el retraso, mis estudiantes.- El director Splinter apareció. Vaya, hasta el director enseña.- Ahora, por favor, abran sus libros en la página 4, hoy nuestro tema será el Renacimiento.

-¡Aburridooooo!- Exclamó alguien, ganando risas de los demás, excepto la mía.

Sabía quién lo había gritado, por lo cual le lancé un pedazo de goma que estaba cerca de mí, atinándole en la cabeza.

-¡Director, alguien me lanzó una goma!- Gritó el responsable, sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Quién fue?- Preguntó el director, serio.

Yo me levante, sorprendiendo a todos, hasta a la persona quien había gritado se puso pálida.

-Yo.

-¿Por qué, señorita?

-Porque el Renacimiento es uno de mis temas favoritos, y no permitiré que un bufón arruine mi tema.

El director lo meditó unos segundos, para luego hablar con seriedad.

-Está bien, jovencita, pero tendrás detención después de clases, irás con el profesor Miguel Ángel para que te asigne tu castigo.

Di un bufido, molesta.

-Yo le di la idea, director.

Miré a lado mío, Dita se había levantado y me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y yo le di la goma.- Ben se levantó, cruzándose de brazos.

Estaba sorprendida. Ellos estaban arriesgándose para estar conmigo en el castigo. Ellos sí que eran mis… _amigos_.

_Amigos_. Una palabra que jamás pensé tener en toda mi existencia y en mi vocabulario.

No pude para nada evitar sonreír.

-En ese caso, nos tendrá que poner el castigo a los tres, sino le molesta, director.- Dijo Ben, tratando de parecer serio.

El director estaba un poco sorprendido, sin poder evitar una sonrisa pequeña.

-Está bien. Los tres verán a profesor Miguel Ángel después de la universidad.- Dijo, abriendo su libro.- Ahora, siéntense, por favor.

Los tres nos sentamos. Escribí en dos papelitos y se los di a mis… _amigos_.

Noté que ellos lo abrieron, sonriendo un poco.

"_Gracias_

-_F_."

-Por cierto, señorita Romanova, ¿podría hacerme el favor de quitarse los lentes?

Mierda.

Hice una mueca, me quite los lentes y cerré los ojos, a la vez que me quitaba mi coleta de caballo y mi pelo caía en cascadas. Creo que escuche como que murmullos.

-Gracias.

Mi pelo tapaba mis ojos, por lo cual no había problema de que alguien me viera. Pero, claramente, estaba completamente prohibido que alguien me viera los ojos. Deshonraría a mi padre y a mi Clan, además de que mis amigos llegarían a preocuparse, y eso que no hablo de Ben y Dita.

._._._._._._.

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

**Y lamento mucho el retraso, estoy en temporada de exámenes y eso me impide mucho escribir. Otra vez, perdón.**

**Quiero agradecerles a estas personas por darme su opinión:**

Emily Matt, I Love Kittens too, Hana Skyle, Luisa-Hamato2, Luisita Gomez y Mona Lisa Hamato.

Mona Lisa Hamato: **Bueno, Fiona ya era así. Era muy anti-social, no era muy abierta con las personas.**

**¡Saludos y despedidas!**

**Atte.: Shay**


End file.
